


City Pop

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Here’s to day one, dude!”





	City Pop

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the aesthetic of iconic city pop bop Plastic Love

The intense, neon reds of the signs above shone and permeated the dark Shibuya sky with soft radiance; smoke rose from the carts and stalls of street vendors that created vibrant hazes as it reached high enough. Passerby leisurely went about their snowy Sunday night in central street, drowning out the sound of nearby traffic with loud banter and phone calls. The city, at the moment, with all of its loud sounds and eye-catching sights, to Ryuji, was non-existent as he heard loud and clear:  
  
“Actually.. It’s always been you.”  
  
In his peripheral vision, the lights lulled into bright pinks.  
  
“How ‘bout it?” And so he asked, with that same, cocky smirk he always makes—the only difference in his expression being the evident blush that coated the winter-paled white of his cheeks. His eyes reflected storefronts, TV screens, and the boy in front of him who gazed past those glasses and into his dilating pupils. The air of confident arrogance he once retained, dissolved, as he held one of his cold hands, warming it instantly.  
  
“I told you, you should’ve worn gl—“  
  
“S-Shut up about that, dude!” Ryuji yelped, briefly attempting to pull himself away from Akira’s firm grip before staring at their joined palms. The surreal sight, for whatever odd, endearing reason, made his tense shoulders relax as he then shyly glanced away, causing Akira’s smirk to turn into a soft smile.  
  
“About the gloves?”  
  
“Yes, dumbass! You literally just c-confessed to me!“ The heat in his palm finally spread throughout his body as the embarrassing crack in his voice rang in both of their ears.  
  
To say his mind was rattled would be an understatement, yet the quiet that surrounded him, persisted. The traffic lights left beaming trails in slow motion. The pedestrians looked as though they stood still. The only sensations he could feel and paid attention to was Akira’s annoying, but equally comforting presence, and the snowflakes instantly melting on his exposed skin. Even with someone who is this irritatingly self-absorbed, Ryuji couldn’t help but have every single memory of Akira being there for him, instantly reemerge. Listening to him vent about his father’s bullshit, the burden he feels he’s putting on his hardworking mother, and the incidents with that asshole Kamoshida.  
  
The truth is, he’s never met anyone like Akira; a bond this strong, that of a sincere, genuine companion. What could go beyond that? The thought left Ryuji incredibly high-strung.  
  
Nothing that Akira couldn’t handle, truthfully.  
  
“So..” Ryuji muttered.  
  
Akira looked up, and Ryuji noticed that cute habit of his: him pushing up his glasses before facing anyone whenever they grab his attention.  
  
Flustered panic ran in his shaking voice. “...What should I say? I-I mean I wanna say yes—I feel like I _should_ say yes—but how do I say yes when you just asked me like that—what do I have to... A-And would people look at us weird?! Crap, what are the others gonna think—?!”  
  
Soft lips pressed onto his warm cheek, silencing Ryuji.  
  
“Does any of that matter?” The bastard whispered into his ear on purpose. “You know you just said yes, right?”  
  
“Akira...”  
  
The world suddenly came back to Ryuji as Akira took the lead in their continued walk back home, hands held like any other couple they passed by. The grazing of shoulders among the crowd of strangers, the sizzling, savory-sweet street food, and the flickers of the electric signage—all of the familiar sensations of city life, now with the addition of Akira beside him. Akira can still feel Ryuji’s trembling hand on his, quite unlike his usual, rowdy disposition backed by his loud self-assurance. This is new territory for him, and with what was his best friend just this morning.  
  
Finally, a quiet smile grew on his blushing face. His grasp became tighter as Ryuji let out an awkward chuckle, staring into Akira’s eyes.  
  
“Here’s to day one, dude!”


End file.
